


An Entirely Mundane Week In The Life of The Lightwood-Bane Family

by heartsdesire456



Series: Max Two 'Verse [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Domestic Fluff, Everyday Life, Family, Field Trip, Jealous Magnus Bane, Loving Marriage, M/M, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the life of an entirely ordinary family of six when there's nothing going on to distract from the everyday comings and goings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Entirely Mundane Week In The Life of The Lightwood-Bane Family

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to show their family in a normal light, because sometimes we forget they are just a normal family apart from the Shadowhunter/Downworlder aspects of it. Not every week of their life can be full of drama. So this is a week full of the normal aspects of being a family!

**Sunday**

“Alright, let’s try this again.” Magnus held Jamila’s hands. “Pa-pa. Paaaa-pa.”

Alec chuckled from the couch. “She’s gonna say ‘Da-Da’ first,” he said, looking over at them. “Can you say ‘Dada’, Jamila?” he asked and Magnus glared at him.

“You got one baby to say ‘dada’ as his first words with Max,” he complained. “And then that little traitor didn’t even say that!” he said, looking at Iman, where she sat in Alec’s lap, looking at the book he was reading. Just last week, Iman had said her first word, and it wasn’t dada or papa.

It was ‘Rafi’. 

“No, she’s gonna say Max first!” Max said, holding out his hands across the floor. Jamila cooed and squealed as she took tottering little steps over to grab Max’s hands. Magnus and Max had been letting her walk between them for a little while now, since both she and Iman were just starting to walk more than a couple of steps and needed some practice. “Aren’t you, Mila?” he asked, kissing her cheek when he hugged her.

Magnus glared playfully. “If her first word is Max, I’m going to be so upset we’ll have to have another baby just to make it fair,” he proclaimed dramatically.

“Sounds good to me! More brothers and sisters!” Max said and Alec cleared his throat, giving Max a look. Max pouted. “What? I like having brothers and sisters!”

“And I like having kids, but I think one year old twins is enough babies for the moment,” Alec countered, smiling at Max’s eye roll. “Besides, it’s not like Papa and I can just go find another baby. He’s joking,” he clarified.

“Who said?” Magnus asked, wiggling his eyebrows. “I bet I can find something that could magically get you knocked up.” 

“Pass,” Alec said, making a face. “Also, that sounds like a bad idea. Very dangerous.”

Magnus sighed, looking back at Jamila. “You are my only hope!” He held out his hands. “Come to Papa,” he said, and Jamila smiled and waddled to him, laughing when he made a big surprised face at her. “Yaaay! Say ‘Yay Papa!’”

Jamila giggled and clapped her hands, then reached out and clapped both hands on Magnus’s face. “Paaa! Paaaa!”

Alec startled and Max gasped. Magnus just stared at her, mouth open. “Jamila, did you just say-“

“Papa!” she giggled, clapping her hands.

Magnus finally broke out of his stupor and clapped a hand over his mouth. “Oh my God!” He tugged Jamila into a hug, laughing. “Oh my God, you said it!” He squeaked, looking over at Alec. “Alec she said it!” 

Alec beamed, shifting Iman so he could lean over, reaching out for Jamila. “That’s such a big girl! You love your Papa, don’t you?” he asked, and she giggled.

“Papapapapapa!”

Magnus laughed wetly, the lump in his throat giving way to tears in his eyes. “That’s right, Angel,” he choked out, kissing her hair and hugging her close. “Papa loves you.” He sniffled, pressing his face into her curls. “My Angel,” he whispered wetly.

Alec put Iman on the floor and slid to the edge of the couch, reaching out with a warm smile. “Magnus,” he said, and Magnus turned, smiling at him with tears in his eyes.

“She said ‘Papa’,” he said, and Alec nodded, leaning down to kiss him. Magnus curled his fingers in the back of Alec’s hair, smiling against his lips. “She said ‘Papa’!”

“I heard,” he said, kissing Magnus’s forehead. He leaned down further and kissed Jamila on the head. “You love your papa, don’t you?” he asked and Jamila just clapped and then put her fingers in her mouth. 

Magnus sniffled and wiped at his cheeks, laughing when Alec smirked at him. “Shut up,” he said, rolling his eyes at him.

Alec just kissed him again, a sweet little kiss. “I’m so happy you’re the other father of my children,” he said simply, sitting up again to grab Iman and return to his seat and put her in his lap. “Papa’s silly but he’s our silly Papa, isn’t he?” he asked Iman, smiling at her annoyed face at just being moved around all over the place.

Magnus sighed, tugging Jamila back into a hug. “Thank you, Jamila,” he whispered, kissing her curls. “I can’t wait for your sister to learn to say it, too,” he said, stroking her cute little puffy curls sweetly. “Nothing in this world or any other has ever made me as happy as hearing my children call me ‘Papa’.” He grinned at Max. “You, my beautiful Blueberry, randomly deciding to call me your papa is still one of the happiest moments of my life, because now I’ve heard three of my four children call me it.” He smiled over at Iman. “Just have to get one more.”

“And whatever other kids we have some day,” Alec added with a small smile, though he didn’t look away from Iman.

Magnus’s breath hitched just a little, because he knew that, for all their jokes back and forth, they most definitely were open to having even more children in the future. He knew that, should the opportunity ever arise, they wouldn’t hesitate to adopt again. 

Later that night, after all the kids were in bed, and after he and Alec had taken advantage of the girls new habit of sleeping all night long to make love without having to worry about a baby waking up in the middle of it, Magnus lay staring at the ceiling while he and Alec quietly enjoyed some time for just the two of them, with the warmth of his husband’s head on his chest, half laying across his stomach, and sighed happily.

Alec, who was holding a book on the other side of Magnus, already started on another one after the one he had finished that morning, snuggled into his ribs just a little after Magnus’s sigh jostled him. Magnus looked down at the crown of his dark head and stroked his waves gently. “You want me to move?” Alec asked, turning his head to look up at Magnus. He had clearly misinterpreted Magnus’s sigh and his touches.

Magnus smiled and shook his head. “No, Darling. I’m pretty comfortable,” he said, biting his lip to hold in another stupidly dreamy sigh when Alec went back to looking at his book. “You know, Alexander,” he started, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face. “Everything I have,” he said, and then paused. “All the most important things in my life, the things that give me the most joy I’ve ever felt in all of my years…” He stroked Alec’s hair again. “They started with you. You have given me more happiness than I would’ve otherwise ever known.”

Alec closed his book and lifted up, one elbow on either side of Magnus as he looked at his face. “I know you mean the kids, but I’m pretty sure not _every_ happiness you have is related to me,” he discounted, shifting until he was up even with Magnus. 

Magnus shook his head and rolled onto his side, propping on one elbow to mirror Alec beside him. “Meeting you is the reason I have children, and the reason I know how it feels to be a father, Alec.” He shook his head. “That’s no small thing.”

“I know that,” Alec said, sliding his free hand to curl around Magnus’s hip. “But you do have joy in life outside of just being a father. I’m not discounting how much we mean, but you can’t deny you were happy when I met you.”

“I thought I was,” Magnus agreed. “But I hadn’t been in love nearly a century. I had never been a parent. Hell, I hadn’t spoken to Catarina since the eighties before we called her about Max feeling sad he was blue. Now we talk all the time. Ragnor as well. I mean, we _spoke_ , but getting in touch with Catarina is the only reason I started meeting him for tea every once in a while. And Raphael, believe it or not, calls me more than ever because he is interested in our family’s wellbeing.” He grinned. “The home we have may have been my home before, but I used to move around every few years, so nothing ever had _this_ permanency. This home is where our children are growing up. This is the home where we will raise Iman and Jamila from infancy to adulthood,” he stressed. He squeaked a little when he shook his head. “I never knew how happy my life could be before you gave me so much to be happy about.”

Alec stroked his hip and then leaned in, kissing him slowly. Magnus sighed, curling his free hand around Alec’s neck, pulling him even closer. Alec pushed him slowly onto his back, crawling over him. When he pulled back, Magnus raised an eyebrow and Alec kissed him once more, though more quickly. “I want nothing more than to give you every ounce of happiness I possibly can scrounge up for you for the rest of my life,” he promised, and Magnus beamed.

“Oh, I’m sure you will, Darling.” He slid his hands across Alec’s broad chest, sighing as his fingertips slid through his chest hair. “I love you,” he said more seriously and Alec kissed him with a playful grin.

“Love you, Babe.” He winked. “Also, I’m totally about to suck you off,” he informed him and Magnus snickered when Alec started kissing down his chest.

“Well I guess I just have to let you, Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” he chuckled, sucking in his stomach as Alec’s lips trailed down his belly.

“You bet you do,” he murmured against his skin, looking up at him with a small smirk. “Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”

Magnus opened his mouth to make a reply, but instead he just gasped and moaned softly as Alec made good on his promise.

~

**Monday**

“MAGNUS!”

Magnus rolled his eyes as he poured milk into Max’s cereal. Max gave him a knowing look. “Papa,” he said in a chastising tone and Magnus narrowed his eyes at him.

“Hey, who’s that parent here,” Magnus said, sliding his bowl to him.

“MAGNUS!”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “What, Alec?”

Alec came walking out of the hallway and held up a pair of boxers. “Seriously?” he asked, giving Magnus a flat look. “Oh the _towel rack_?”

Magnus turned back to Iman, who had thrown her cheerios across the high-chair tray. “Honestly, Alec, the floor was wet-“

“Because you left the shower curtain open! Again!” Alec complained. “Also, if they were clean and you couldn’t leave them on the floor to get wet, why aren’t they _on you_?” he asked, and Magnus just turned to look over his shoulder with a wink, wiggling his hips some.

“I must’ve forgotten,” he said innocently, though he saw Alec’s ears turn a little pink as he glanced down at Magnus’s ass and the way his tight pants made it look. 

Alec rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh. “Magnus, stop leaving the shower curtain open and getting the floor wet and then putting _underwear_ on the _towel rack_.” He looked at Rafael. “I swear, sometimes I wonder whether he’s your papa or if I have another kid,” he said and Rafael giggled, shaking his head. Alec smiled wryly. “At least you pick up your clothes.”

“Darling, I’m far too whimsical and artistic and magical for practicality,” Magnus tried, tossing a hand daintily. “My eyeshadow was far too pressing to worry about underpants.”

Max nodded seriously. “My coloring book is definitely more important than underpants,” he added, and Alec and Magnus exchanged a look before they both looked at him suspiciously.

“Max Lightwood-Bane, if you aren’t wearing underpants right now, so help me-“

Alec cut Magnus off by simply pointing down the hall. “Go put on some underwear, Son, by the Angel,” he groaned, rubbing a hand over his face before looking at Rafael. “How about you? Did you forget your underwear as well?”

Rafael looked down and pulled his pants away from his belly, then shook his head. “Nope, underpants accounted for,” he confirmed and Alec snorted and shook his head.

“The fact you had to check gives me so much confidence.” He turned and started back to return Magnus’s boxers. “I live in a house full of crazy people! I’m a failure as a parent if my children can’t even remember _underwear_! God forbid the day the girls are potty trained and I have five people to remind to put on underpants!”

He continued to complain long after his voice was too muffled by the distance for them to follow, but Magnus ignored him, going back to feeding the girls their juice and cheerios. “Daddy’s mad at Papa, Angel,” he said, catching Jamila’s spoon with magic when she threw it. They were working on actually using a spoon to put Cheerios onto spoons and putting the spoon into their mouths, not throwing them across the kitchen.

“MAGNUUUUUS!”

Magnus didn’t even flinch when Alec yelled his name. He just smiled at the boys shamelessly. “He must’ve found the wet socks on the bathroom floor, then.” The boys both laughed.

~

**Tuesday**

“Are you _sure_ you can handle the twins, too?” Magnus asked, checking the diaper bag one more time before tucking it into the basket under the stroller. “I promise, if you need me to keep them, I can cancel-“

“Magnus.” Alec caught his hips and made him look at him. He smirked. “What is it you call me? Super Dad?” he teased and Magnus gave him a pursed-lipped look. “I’ve got this. Max’s class is thirteen kids. There are going to be _five_ other parents. I’m mostly going as a chaperone just because she mentioned I could bring the twins and they’ll enjoy it,” he reminded him. He pecked Magnus’s lips. “I’ve got this. We have everything we need, we have the stroller, and the girls are always so well behaved.” He rubbed his sides soothingly. “Go have fun with your friends. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Magnus felt guilty about leaving or an over-night conference of warlocks the same day Max’s class had a trip to a museum and Alec had to take the twins with them, but Alec reassured him a dozen times that it was fine. And he meant it. He was more than capable of handling the girls in public, which Magnus _knew_ , Alec would remind him often.

Magnus took a breath and nodded. “Alright. You’ve got this.”

“Does that mean we can _go_?” Rafael complained from where he stood next to Max. “We’re gonna be late for school!”

Turning back to Alec, Magnus leaned up and kissed him once more. “Okay, okay. Take care of my babies,” he said, and Alec smiled, bumping their foreheads together.

“Just come home in one piece. Don’t let Ragnor convince you to do anything dangerous.” He let Magnus go so he could kneel down and kiss both girls where they sat in the stroller.

“Alright, Angels, you two be good for Daddy,” he said, then stood and turned to drag the boys into a hug, both of them not fighting too much as he hugged them to his middle. “And you two help your dad with your sisters. Be good at school. Don’t sweet talk him into a later bedtime tonight.” He poked them both on the nose then kissed the tops of their heads. “I love you, and I love you,” he said, stepping back. 

Alec grinned. “Heeey, what about me?” he teased and Magnus blew him a kiss.

“Love you, too, Darling. Have fun!” he called before running back up the steps so he could go open a portal and get going.

~

Alec let Iman and Jamila out of their stroller so they could walk holding Max’s hands in the children’s hands-on room at the museum and he heard about four of the people around them all coo at how adorable he was with his baby sisters. “Oh how precious is that?” he heard this old lady ask and he smiled to himself.

“Max never stops talking about his brother and his sisters.” Alec looked up and saw Max’s teacher standing beside him. The kids were running around and letting the museum employees show them how to ‘unearth’ dinosaur bones in the little sand pits, so the chaperones mostly were just there to make sure none of them tried to make a run for it at the moment. She grinned when Max helped Iman hold the brush the employee gave him and helped her ‘excavate’ a bone only to have to do the same thing with Jamila next to her. “He’s just such a sweet kid. You and your husband are lucky to have such an engaged child. I swear, he has more fun at school than any of the other kids. Especially when it’s time to make something creative.”

Alec grinned. “Max takes after my husband a lot. They’re both pretty creative and excitable. His big brother is a lot more like I am, but I think it’s the oldest sibling thing. I’ve got younger siblings, and you just develop a lot of personality traits based on being the oldest. They both _love_ being big brothers, though,” he said proudly.

“I have a little sister, so I remember that feeling as a child,” she agreed, shaking her head. “Max is always very helpful. He loves helping with anything. I think he’d tie the other kids’ shoes for them if they let him.” She gave Alec a smile and walked away, going to round up the children so they could move on to the next exhibit. 

Alec caught the girls when Max brought them back to him, and helped them back into the stroller. There was a little girl in Max’s class that was in a wheelchair, so he and her mother both ended up in the elevator together every time the class went up or down a floor. Iman looked at the older girl and then offered her her sippy cup, which made her mom laugh. “Aww, look at her.”

The little girl, Cynthia, laughed. “No, I’m good, thanks,” she said, gesturing to the water bottle tucked into the side pouch on her backpack. “I’ve got some water already.”

“Bababa?” Iman suggested, offering the cup to Cynthia’s mom.

“No, Iman,” Alec said, putting her sippy cup back in the little cup holder on the stroller. “Mrs. Collins doesn’t need your juice,” he told her.

“Aww, her name is Iman?” Mrs. Collins asked as Alec stood up straight.

He nodded, looking down at them. “That’s Iman, and the other one is Jamila.”

“Max said one of his dads can’t tell them apart,” Cynthia said, and Alec smirked.

“Well I always could, but Max’s papa, Magnus, he couldn’t tell them apart when they were really little for several weeks,” he said smugly. “Max and his big brother could tell them apart, but not him.”

When the elevator opened, they walked out together, and fell into step as they sought out the class, who were supposed to be waiting near the room with the next exhibit for them to catch up. Mrs. Collins continued the conversation. “So Max has two dads? I didn’t know that. I thought Cynthia was the only one.” She nodded to Cynthia. “I met Cynthia’s mother when she was pregnant with Cynthia, actually.”

“Yeah,” Alec said brightly, excited to meet another parent with a same-sex partner. “I met my husband after I had adopted Max on my own, but he was still a baby, so to him, Magnus has always been in his life. We’ve only been married two years, but we’ve been together for six.”

Mrs. Collins gave an ‘awww’. “Six years and you’ve got _four_ kids?” she asked, and Alec nodded.

“I had no idea I’d ever have so many kids,” he said with a laugh. “I was still in the closet when I met Magnus. I adopted Max because I wanted a baby and knew I wouldn’t have one with a woman, but I didn’t come out until I started dating Magnus, and it’s like my mom reacting so terribly to me being gay made me determined to be the best parent ever.” He shrugged. “I was lucky Magnus loves kids just as much as I do. He wants even more already, but I told him we should probably wait until we don’t have one year old twins to get another,” he joked.

They spotted the kids, and Iman squealed. “Maaaa!”

“Yep, there’s Max,” Alec replied, chuckling when Jamila screamed at the top of her lungs, smacking her sister’s hand as they both looked over at Max.

Mrs. Collins shook her head and looked down at Cynthia. “I love you, Cynth, but don’t expect that many brothers and sisters ever,” she joked and Cynthia just rolled her eyes at her mom.

~

It wasn’t until they got to the park and unpacked the kids lunches so they could all sit at the tables and eat that Alec started to get to really talk to the other parents. “Here you go, Buddy.” He had Iman on his hip as he helped one of the little boys get the wrapping off of his sandwich one-handed, only to smile when a little girl with adorable glasses held up her bottle of water with a wordless pout. “Sure, Sweetie,” he said, shifting Iman to sit on his forearm so he could twist the cap with the hand that had been under her butt and then hand the bottle back to the little girl with his free hand. “Alright, you guys got everything?” he asked the table with half the kids. Ms. Millburn (Max’s teacher) was at the other table with the other half of the kids, doing the same thing, and she was almost done, it seemed.

“Mr. Max’s Dad, can you open my chips?” a little boy asked, and Alec walked around, opening it the same way he had the girls water bottle, without putting Iman down.

“Here you go,” he said, smiling down at all the kids. “If you need anything, me and the other parents are over there,” he said, pointing to the table behind them all. 

He got a chorus of tiny ‘thank you’s and just shifted Iman, going back over to their table. Jamila held her hands up, grunting until he picked her up as well, holding her on the other hip. “Alright, I’ve got you, I know, you wanna be carried, too.” He stood beside the table, rocking them both for a little bit instead of sitting down. 

He looked up and noticed the moms were all looking at him with dreamy smiles and he could only imagine how much they missed when their kids were that little. “Am I the only one with a baby?” he asked them in amusement.

One lady propped her hand on her chin, looking at the baby in each arm. “You’re so strong to be holding them both like that.”

Alec shrugged, going with the fake job that the school had on record for him. “I’m a personal trainer, so a couple of babies is nothing,” he said, bouncing each girl a little bit to make them giggle. He looked up and saw them all staring again. “It’s sorta weird I’m the only dad, isn’t it?”

Mrs. Collins gave him a smirk that he didn’t know how to interpret but shook her head. “We usually have some dads on these trips. It just worked out you’re the only dad this time. I’ve only ever seen Magnus before, but that could just be because it happened to be my wife here when you are.”

Alec hummed. “Sometimes it just works out where I’m free for our oldest son’s school stuff more than Max. My schedule is pretty unusual but that’s just how it’s worked out more often. I was pretty happy that this time Magnus was going out of town for business because the girls had fun at the museum and I would’ve kept them at home if he had gone with Max. We try not to inconvenience the class with a couple of baby sisters tagging along, but this week it was unavoidable.”

“Oh it’s no inconvenience,” one of the moms offered with a smirk. “You’re just _such_ a natural with children.”

“Oh yes,” another agreed, leaning forward. “And you have another, you said?”

Alec put the girls back in their stroller after they stopped demanding he bounce them and sat down beside them finally, digging out their lunch. “Yep, our oldest, Rafael. Magnus hasn’t mentioned him before?”

“My husband usually comes on these trips,” the same lady said, pointedly propping her left hand on the table to show a missing ring. “But, since the divorce, it’s my turn now.”

Alec didn’t really know how to respond to ‘my husband left us’ other than to smile in what he hoped was sympathy. She didn’t seem too bothered, going by how she didn’t look upset, so he just nodded. “Yeah, we’ve got a ten year old on top of Max and these two.”

“Wow, I’ve got two and they are a handful there,” one lady said, and Alec just shrugged.

“We just love having children,” he said simply. “Like I told Mrs. Collins, Magnus already wants another one, but we’re going to at least wait until the girls are a little older. He was overwhelmed with two babies at once, since he’d never had a baby to deal with before and suddenly had two. Let’s get these two potty trained first, at least,” he joked. “But I’m totally open to another after that.”

Another mom just sighed, undoubtedly, Alec thought, at how cute Jamila and Iman were. “Your husband is a lucky man, that’s for sure.”

Alec nodded, grinning. “We’re both lucky we found a partner who wanted tons of kids,” he agreed, ignoring the way Mrs. Collins snorted some. He could admit that it wasn’t everybody who wanted tons of kids, so he could see her disbelief, since she was happy with her one daughter.

~

**Wednesday**

Alec looked up from where he was sharpening his arrowheads when the door opened and he quickly swept them into his quiver when he heard the kids running in. “Dad, Dad, PAPA’S HOME!” Rafael cried as he ran in, only for Alec to shush him quickly.

“Shhhh, Iman and Jamila are napping,” he said and Rafael put a hand over his mouth then lowered his voice.

“You didn’t tell us Papa was picking us up from school!” he said and Alec smiled brightly when Max and Magnus came walking in side by side, carrying a bag from the store each.

“I thought you’d like the surprise,” he said, setting his bow and quiver on the coffee table as he stood up. Magnus handed Rafael the other bag and told him and Max to go put them up and Alec waited until the bag was out of his hands before sweeping him into a hug, kissing his cheek. “Hey, Babe.”

Magnus sighed, relaxing in his arms. “Did you realize that that’s the first night I’ve spent away from my children since we moved in together?” he asked, and Alec hugged him tighter.

“I didn’t, actually, but does that mean you hated it?” he asked, and Magnus pulled away, shaking his head with a smile.

“No, I actually had fun. We did actually do work, but I liked seeing some old faces.” He curled his hand around the back of Alec’s head. “Still missed you guys like crazy.” He kissed him, moaning softly against his lips. “Missed your giant, space-heater body the most. I tried to get Ragnor to snuggle with me, but he just laughed at me. That giant cactus face,” he said and Alec grinned, amused.

“Cactus face is new,” he commented, hugging Magnus. 

Magnus batted his eyelashes some and slid back so that he was leaning into the loose circle of Alec’s arms. “Know what isn’t new?” he asked, and Alec raised an eyebrow expectantly. Magnus poked him in the chest playfully. “How sexy you are in my clothes,” he said, and Alec looked down, only to grin when he realized he was wearing one of Magnus’s Pride tee-shirts. 

“Honestly, I didn’t even notice,” he said, flexing his chest and shoulders. “That does explain why it’s sort of tight, though. I was just distracted when Iman threw up on my shirt, so I grabbed the first thing in the clean laundry.”

Magnus groaned dramatically, eyes sparkling with humor. “Oh, talk dirty to me. Baby vomit and laundry, that’s some dad-porn there,” he joked and Alec rolled his eyes, swatting him on the butt playfully.

“This is why we missed you,” Alec said, kissing Magnus’s forehead before stepping around him. “It’s too quiet without you around.” 

Magnus smiled brightly, watching Alec head to the kitchen to start the kids after-school snack and Alec could feel his own smile getting even wider when he ducked out of Magnus’s view. 

It was good to have him home again.

~

**Thursday**

Alec was just coming from putting the girls down for their morning nap when Magnus came in the front door, surprising him. “Hey?” he asked, picking up some toys from the floor. “I thought you were going out after taking the kids to- mmmm?” Magnus had grabbed Alec and kissed him before he was even all the way stood up. “Hi?” he asked again, and Magnus just tugged him into his arms. “Babe?”

Magnus smiled slowly. “Darling,” he said, arms around Alec’s waist. “Why didn’t you tell me that all the straight moms were drooling over you yesterday?”

Alec made a face, scrunching his nose. “What? They were not-“

“They were!” Magnus argued. “Mrs. Collins was telling me all about how every time you did something with the babies, you got all the moms panting after you!” He grinned. “My husband, turning on the ladies with his Super Dad skills!”

Alec rolled his eyes, only to stop, thinking back to the attention he got carried both babies. “Wait…” He thought about it and realized that, actually, they were probably looking at his arms and chest flexing under the weight of his daughters, not his daughters themselves. “Ewwwww,” he said, grimacing. “I thought they were just super interested in how cute my kids are! Not how cute I am!”

“How funny is this?” Magnus asked, grinning. “You got all the ladies wet showing off your father skills-“

“Gross, Magnus-“

“And you’re the gay one!” he said with a laugh, ignoring Alec’s expression. He smirked, sliding his hands up the back of Alec’s shirt. “Really though, you had a baby in each arm, didn’t you?” he asked and Alec narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“How did you-“

“Because it’s a serious turn-on,” Magnus said plainly. “Trust me, Alec, I’m married to you, I’ve seen you at the least and most attractive you ever are, and yet every time I see you carrying one of my children in each arm and it makes your muscles stretch your shirt, it is totally hot. Babies and muscles, Alec,” he stressed, giving him a heated look. “Parents are seriously into good parenting and sexually attractive, I should know.”

Alec snickered. “That’s just creepy,” he joked, sliding his arms around Magnus’s shoulders. “Okay, so maybe those women were into my parenting skills,” he allowed.

“And your hot body,” Magnus added, grinning. “I know what ladies like. It’s only been like seven or so years since I had sex with them, so I remember how much they like muscles.”

Alec grinned. “So women are into my parenting and muscles,” he agreed, and Magnus nodded. “But,” he said, raising both eyebrows. “You know damn well that I’m gay and in love with you, my husband. So what does it matter if a lady thinks I’m hot?”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “It matters because I don’t like them drooling over you. Just because you don’t want them doesn’t mean they might not think they’ve got a shot,” he countered.

“And how do you propose to make them really believe I won’t ever go for one of them?” Alec asked bluntly.

Magnus smirked deviously. “Funny that you ask!” he said, just before tugging Alec into a fierce kiss, sliding both hands down the back of Alec’s shorts.

~

Alec panted, staring at the ceiling from where he lay, sprawled on his back, still seeing stars. Magnus came crawling back into bed with a washcloth and, after gently cleaning Alec up, he flopped down into bed beside him, stretching languidly before turning to snuggle into Alec’s side. 

Alec managed to find feeling in his fingers again and slid his arms around Magnus, holding him as he laid his head on Alec’s chest. “Where did _that_ come from?” Alec asked, still a little breathless.

Magnus purred contentedly. “Jealousy,” he said honestly and without hesitation.

Alec laughed and looked down at Magnus. “Well shit, if moms wanting me makes you jealous, I should do school trips more often,” he said, and Magnus snorted in amusement. Alec hissed slightly as he rolled over a little to curl Magnus entirely in his arms, nuzzling his hair. “Fuck, you haven’t fucked me that hard in months,” he said, and Magnus gave him a smug look.

“That’s a good thing, right?” he asked and Alec gave him a flat look.

“We’ve been together for six years and you honestly can’t tell whether or not I enjoy it when you do something to me?” he asked and Magnus wiggled his eyebrows.

“Well I thought so, but who knows, maybe you were picturing Jimmy’s mom when you came,” he joked and Alec made a face.

Alec snuggled into Magnus’s arms, kissing him sweetly. “Babe, if there is one thing you never have to doubt, it’s who I’m thinking about when I come.”

“Awwww, really?” Magnus asked, brushing their noses together before smiling. “Because gotta be honest, every once in a while I think about Dwayne Johnson, just being honest,” he said and Alec smacked him on the butt lightly, making him giggle when he rolled his eyes.

“You’re insufferable,” he said, then smiled. “Not that I blame you, he is really attractive, especially to be his age,” he added.

“Right?!” Magnus asked. “It’s so easy to picture, because you’re all rippling muscles and if I just close my eyes…”

Alec laughed and rubbed Magnus’s back lazily, only to made a face when Magnus jumped a bit the second his fingers felt warm skin. “Oh no, did I scratch your back?” he asked, pushing the covers they had pulled over them away as he lifted up to look over Magnus’s shoulder. “Holy shit, this one is bleeding,” he said, looking at the angry red line with blood at the surface. “Oh man, that must’ve hurt, I’m so sorry,” he said, kissing Magnus’s shoulder apologetically.

Magnus just shook his head and tugged Alec back down and pulled the covers over them again. “Leave it. At the time, it felt pretty good,” he said, reaching up to tap on something on Alec’s neck that made him gasp and jolt. “Besides, I got you back,” he purred, leaning in to run his tongue over what could only be a massive hickey high on his neck, opposite the side with his rune.

Alec groaned. “Magnus, why? I have training later.”

Magnus grinned triumphantly. “You also have to pick up the kids later,” he said grandly. “And no Iratze until you do. If you try, I’ll just magically tattoo my name on your throat,” he threatened lightly.

“Of course,” Alec said, shaking his head. “Best sex we’ve had in months, and it’s all because you got jealous of _women_ checking out your _gay_ husband.”

Magnus giggled, his golden eyes sparkling. “Oh? And would you have rather I not fucked you so good you clawed my back up like a tiger attacked me?” he asked and Alec tried to hold his straight face, but after a second, he blushed and smiled some, making Magnus beam triumphantly.

“Okay, whatever, it’s still dumb,” Alec mumbled turning to press his face into the pillow. “I’m taking a nap,” he said, rolling onto his belly. “You get the girls when they wake up. My ass is sore,” he said and Magnus snorted unattractively as a laugh took him by surprise.

Magnus just leaned over and kissed his shoulder blade. “I would apologize, my darling, but you were the one that kept begging for harder,” he said with a purr to his voice.

Alec hummed. “No need to apologize, I just get a nap now. Shhh.”

“I love you so much,” Magnus said in a softer, more tender tone, breath tickling the skin of Alec’s back.

Alec reached to the side and caught Magnus’s hand, tugging it until Magnus moved to lay against his back and slid their tangled fingers under the pillow he was resting his head on, holding his hand hostage. “Love you, too,” he said as he lazily swiped his thumb over Magnus’s wedding ring under the pillow.

~

Alec waved at some of the other moms when they saw him standing outside the school, but when several of them did a double take at the bruise on his throat he just blushed and looked away, focusing on the stream of kids to watch for his two.

When they started to leave, however, he barely bit back a grin at the dejected look on one particular mom’s face as they walked past her. 

~

**Friday**

“Sooo,” Izzy said, laying on the bed as she watched Magnus picking out an outfit. “What’s up tonight? Date night?” she asked with a dramatic fluttering of her eyelashes. “Also, if so, why wasn’t I asked to babysit? I miss my nieces and nephews!”

Magnus shook his head. “Not date night. Family night,” he said, pulling out a shirt with a flourish. “What do you think? Does this say ‘happily married with children’ or is it too slutty?” he asked, scrunching his noes.

Isabelle snorted. “That says ‘I’d like your number’, true, but pretty sure Alec and four kids will deter any potential suitors,” she reassured him. “Why are you going out with your whole family? That’s madness.”

Magnus smiled. “Because we never get to go to dinner with the kids. I want to show them off to the general public! Do you know how often I go out with all four children at once? Hardly ever,” he answered before she could guess. “It’s usually either me and Alec, or me and the boys, or me and the girls, or Alec and the boys, or Alec and the girls. It’s basically never all six of us.” 

“Yeah, well, trying to navigate the subway with four kids would be a nightmare,” Isabelle said and he threw up a shower of sparks.

“Magical, my dear,” he reminded her, going back to his closet. “I didn’t invent the portal just to not use them,” he muttered, fishing out a few jackets to try and pair with his pieces he’d chosen so far. 

Isabelle watched him with a grin. “Why are you bothering to dress up so much?” she teased. “You’re going to a family-friendly restaurant with your husband and kids. You’re going to just get ketchup on whatever you wear, Magnus.”

Magnus shrugged, looking at her in the mirror. “I can’t still dress up for my family? The kids love when I go all out with makeup and glitter, and I like putting in some effort for Alexander. It’s been a long week. He’ll love seeing me all dressed up and pretty.”

Isabelle just cooed at him. “That’s adorable. You still aren’t tired of my weird big brother.”

“Oh whatever,” he laughed, throwing the rejected jacket at her. “You would strangle me if I did get tired of him,” he accused and she smirked.

“Totally would, but it’s still just so cute. You want to _dress up_ for him and he’s been gone on you since basically the day he met you,” she teased. “What is it, trying to spice things up, huh?”

Magnus smirked and twirled around, giving her a coy little smile. “Oh not at all! You should’ve seen the state of my back just yesterday,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. “For a man who keeps his nails trimmed, he sure can claw.”

“Ew, gross,” Isabelle complained, throwing a pillow at him, which just made him snicker. “I don’t want to hear details about my brother’s sex life, thank you.”

Magnus chuckled. “You would just be depressed to learn it’s almost certainly livelier than yours,” he goaded. “The girls are sleeping through the night every night these days, so unlike the first few months we had them, rather than a quickie every week or two, we have hours and hours all week long to make up for lost time while the girls were up all night.”

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. “Wow, I mean, gross, but damn. That’s impressive. I’d think with four kids and Alec pushing thirty, you guys wouldn’t be doing it that often.”

Magnus turned and gave her a smirk. “Four times this week. Twice just Sunday night.”

“Yeah, didn’t need the exact number,” Isabelle said with a shake of her head, lips pressed together when she finished speaking in a slight grimace.

Turning around with his chosen outfit, Magnus held it up to himself, looking down. “What do you think? I’m going for at least number five tonight, if not a double feature. Think this will get me laid?”

Isabelle snickered but nodded, tossing her hair over her shoulders. “Trust me, I’d do you if you weren’t family,” she joked and he just wiggled his eyebrows.

“High praise from a woman as radiant as you, my dear,” he said decisively, turning around to check his outfit once more before deciding for sure.

~

**Saturday**

“Da da da da da.”

Alec woke up to the sound of a baby saying ‘Dada’ and immediately turned over onto his side, only to smile sleepily when he saw Iman sitting next to him. She squealed when he opened his eyes and reached out for his face. “Dadadada!”

“When did you learn to say ‘da da’?” he asked, voice still scratchy with sleep. He rubbed his eyes and sat up against the pillow just a little, reaching out for her. “Also, when did you get in my bed?”

“We brought her.” Alec looked over to see Max sitting on the end of the bed with Jamila, who was chewing on his old, beloved Cookie Monster toy and babbling as if she was having a conversation with Max. 

“Da da da da!” Alec turned back to Iman and kissed her cheek when she leaned over.

“Hey, baby girl,” he said, pulling her into his chest, snuggling her close. “Good morning,” he said, stroking her hair. “Where’s your papa at, huh?” he asked her, smiling when she gave a big laugh that showed off her little teeth. “God, you’re so pretty,” he sighed, touching her little face. “I got so lucky with so many beautiful kids.”

Alec looked down at the foot of the bed and at where Max, with his beautiful blue skin and blue eyes and his little horns poking out of his dark, curly blue hair, was playing with Jamila, with her identical big, dark eyes and puffy little pigtails and beautiful dark skin, and all he could see was how lucky he was to have such a beautiful family. He frowned, his sleepy brain finally catching up to some faces missing. “Hey,” he said, lifting up onto his elbows. “Where’s Rafe and Papa?” he asked Max.

Max just giggled. “It’s a secret!”

“As much of a secret that Iman has learned to call me ‘dada’?” he asked, turning back to kiss Iman again. He smiled when she started babbling at him, clearly trying to hold an entire conversation. “You know, Max, this is how you were when I first met you,” he said, watching Iman as she carried on a one-sided conversation with nobody. “You would sit there and talk to me as if you were telling me a story. You were smaller and didn’t know any words like papa or dada yet, though.” Iman and Jamila hadn’t learned to speak as early as Max did, probably because they could communicate better than he could, since by now Alec and Magnus knew what pointing and grunts were trying to convey, but they had been ‘talking’ for ages. 

Alec closed his eyes and snuggled back into the pillows, listening to his children all around him and enjoying the warmth of the covers he was under. He didn’t even realize he was starting to doze off until he heard the thumps of approaching footsteps. “Dad!” He opened his eyes just in time to see Rafael jump up onto the bed, landing on his knees beside Jamila and Max. “Dad, dad wake up!”

“He’s already awake, Rafi,” Max said and Rafael looked at Alec, who raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, Okay.” He bounced. “Dad, Dad, Papa made breakfast!”

Alec yawned and really sat up this time, smiling as Magnus walked in with a big tray. “Good morning, Magnus,” he said, and Magnus looked up with a smile so bright that Alec’s breath caught. It was always amazing to him that it wasn’t just his children who were the most beautiful people in the world.

Magnus’s hair was down, his face was free of makeup, he was wearing one of Alec’s shirts and some sweatpants (they had dragged themselves home exhausted after dealing with the kids being hyper in public and had just dragged on the nearest clothes before falling into bed, and for Magnus, the nearest clothes had been the clothes basket Alec had left at the foot of the bed with his workout clothes freshly washed), and as beautiful as he had looked last night, all dressed up, he was still just as breathtaking just like he was.

“We made you breakfast, Dad!” Rafael said proudly and Magnus came and crawled into bed, carefully settling the big tray across Alec’s lap.

Magnus leaned in to peck his lips. “Good morning, Alexander.”

Alec smiled down at the tray full of more than enough food for all of them. “What’s this for?” he asked Magnus, who just shrugged.

“Felt like spoiling you, is all,” he said, then carefully put Iman in his lap. “I’ve even got some pancakes without syrup for these little angels,” he said, holding out a hand for Jamila, and Rafael put her down next to Iman.

Alec moved the tray to sit on the bed between the six of them as he crossed his legs under him, leaning over to help Magnus get Jamila and Iman to sit down. “Breakfast in bed with my favorite people is definitely a nice way to be spoiled,” he agreed, and Magnus just bumped their knees together and gestured to the food.

“Alright, have at it, but keep the mess on the bedspread to a minimum, thanks,” he said with a pointed look at the boys. “I can clean with magic, but some stuff I’m sure you could make impossible to clean.”

Max rolled his eyes. “Papa, it was _one time_!”

“Yeah, Papa, Captain Whiskers and Chairman Meow make bigger messes than us!” Rafael defended.

Jamila clapped and smiled at Magnus, saying, “Papapapapa!” excitedly, which Alec figured was her contribution to the discussion.

Magnus just shook his head, though he was smiling. “You guys are all menaces.”

Alec batted his eyelashes. “Even me?” he asked and Magnus poked him in the leg with the round end of the fork in his hand.

“Especially you, Mr. I Track Demon Guts Into The House,” he said, and Alec just rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of bacon anyways. Magnus smiled at him and Alec bumped their knees together again, looking down at the food on the tray as he listened to his four children and his husband all chattering away. When Chairman Meow and Captain Whiskers jumped up onto the bed as well, clearly annoyed at being left out, he offered each of them little pieces of bacon and looked around at his family with a swell of warmth inside of him that he knew would never be beaten by any other feeling.

“You know what?” Max said in a serious tone, and they looked over at him as he calmly nodded. “It’s good this bed is so big.”

Magnus gave a very unattractive snort and Alec and the kids all burst into laughter as he slapped a hand over his mouth and blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I will probably really do that time jump and address some more serious matters but probably not anything ANGSTY for the next installment!!!


End file.
